Confessions of Love
by Konohashinobi07
Summary: Neji needs advice and goes to Naruto for help. Naruto helps and uses his own advice for himself. The rewritten chapter of chapter 2 is up now. Chapter 3 is now up.
1. Advice and Confession

Disclaimer: this is my original story for chapter 1. This is the story that I won third place in a contest for school for my Creative Writing class back when I was a sophomore. I've decided to make chapter 1 this one because I like this one better than what I had. I had this posted for the longest, but I had deleted because the story wasn't doing so good. Now I'm going back to this one and I just might edit the second chapter.

A/N: enjoy the story.

Naruto Uzumaki laid down on the grass by the training grounds. The spiky blonde-haired, blue-eyed number one hyper-active knuckle head ninja stared up at the blue sky watching the clouds passing him by very slowly. His headband was laying next to him by his head. His orange jumpsuit had a couple of grass stains from him, tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable laying on the ground. He was still sweating from his training since it was his dream after all to become Konoha's next strongest Hokage. The cool air blew onto Naruto cooling him down. Soon after, from being exhausted, he had fallen asleep. A few moments later, Naruto had not only begun to snore lightly since he fell into a deep sleep, but didn't hear the footsteps coming closer. Neji Hyuga watched Naruto sleep so peacefully for what felt like hours, but was actually just fifteen minutes.

Naruto awoke to find Neji staring out into the distance. The brunette ninja turned his head to discover that the blonde had woken up finally. There was a moment of silence between the two ninjas. The sun was starting to go down because the night was closer to take over the sky.

"Hey, Naruto," Neji started, striking up a conversation.

"Hi, Neji. How have you been?"

"I've been ok, but it's not the reason that I'm here. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Naruto remained quiet for a while to think about what Neji had just said. Neji seemed to be nervous about whatever he had wanted to talk about. Naruto figured that it couldn't be that bad. The sun had now begun to set and the sky got darker that meant that Neji should hurry up and talk so they both can get back home before it gets too dark.

"So what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, Naruto. To tell you the truth, I need some advice."

At this point, Neji had started to blush like he was embarrassed about the topic. He then laid back onto the grass with his hands behind his head and sighed. Naruto scooted over to where Neji was, and he laid next to him. Naruto could tell that Neji was thinking what to say and that he was smiling like he was happy about something. Naruto, with his thick-headedness, wondered what it was that Neji needed advice.

"So what do you need advice on?" Naruto demanded.

Neji had stayed quiet for a couple of more minutes. He then thought that he should get it over with so that way he would feel much better. His state of mind felt that the advice that he would now receive would help clear his mind and help him confess his love for his teammate Tenten. Before asking for the advice, Neji smirked a little then turned his gaze on Naruto.

"How do you know if you're in love?" Neji asked, first making sure that what his feelings are, every time he's around Tenten is love and not anything else.

"When you're around someone, you can feel your heart beating very rapidly. You feel like you have butterflies in your stomach that won't seem to go away. After awhile, you know that you really care for this someone, and you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. Why?" Naruto explained.

"The thing is, Naruto, I think that I'm in love with Tenten, but I don't know how to tell her how I feel."

Naruto could feel a smile coming on his face. He knows how Neji feels because he's been in that kind of situation. Being an idiot and all, Naruto can't help to wonder why Neji would come to him and ask for advice when he could have asked his teacher, Gai-sensei. Naruto was positive that Gai would know a thing or two on love, but he felt honored that Neji had decided to come to him.

"Do you love her?" the blonde asked.

"From what you said, I officially believe that I've loved her for a while now. I just don't know how I should tell her. I get very nervous when I'm around her. Especially during training. I also know that Gai-sensei and Lee know that I have a crush on Tenten. I tried to ask them for advice, but they told me to ask you for some reason."

"What about asking Hinata, your cousin? I mean, she would know," Naruto asked.

"She's too shy. I was hoping you would give me some pointers or actually help me confess my feelings."

Naruto thought about it for awhile, but he had to hurry up. By the position of the moon, Naruto thought it was close to nine in the evening. They both had to go home. He felt that they had been talking for a long time, and Neji was probably thinking the same thing. Naruto gave a sigh while still pondering. He looked over at Neji who was looking at the blonde with anticipation and hopefulness in his eyes. Finally, Naruto he should do the right thing and help Neji with his love problem.

"All right, I'll help you. Meet me tomorrow morning at the flower shop owned by Ino's family. We'll get this over with so by the end of tomorrow morning, you'll have confessed your feelings. I need to get on home. And so do you, just try and get a good night's sleep."

"Thanks Naruto. You're a life savior. What time do you want me to meet you?"

"Say about six in the morning because Kakashi-sensei is going to be late as usual."

Neji gave Naruto a hug and got up to leave. Naruto followed suit, knowing full well that his silver-haired sensei wouldn't mind. The boys went their separate ways to get home.

Next morning, Naruto woke up at his usual time at five in the morning. He got dressed into his orange jumpsuit. After leaving his apartment, he went to his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku's, for breakfast. When he finished eating six bowls of ramen, the blonde ninja made his way to meet Neji. When he arrived at the flower shop, Naruto went inside to see what flowers were available. As usual, Ino was waiting behind the counter next to the cash register. She had her long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail; her blue eyes watching Naruto enter the shop.

"Hi, Naruto," Ino said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Neji to show up. He came to me yesterday at the training grounds and asked me to help him confess his love to Tenten. So I thought about flowers. He should be arriving in ten minutes."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Naruto. What you're doing for Neji. If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask me. Ok?" Ino said.

"Thanks, Ino."

Naruto looked around at the flowers and started to pick some out. Neji walked into the shop to find Naruto already picking up flowers. He smiled slightly.

"Morning, Naruto, Ino." Neji said, spotting Ino walking up to Naruto.

"Morning, Neji. Naruto told me what you're here for." Ino said, noticing that Neji started to blush. He then went over to pick some flowers on his own. After he and Naruto were done with looking and buying, they both left the shop searching for Tenten.

After about twenty minutes, they found her. Tenten's hair was in buns as usual. Neji felt his heart race and started to get nervous when he stared at her beauty. Naruto also noticed Neji's reaction.

"Ok Neji, all you have to do is go up to her and ask her out. I'll be right here."

Neji gulped and started to walk to his crush with the flowers behind his back. He got closer when Tenten noticed him.

"Hey, Tenten. I need to tell you something."

"Ok. What is it, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"For a long time, I've had this crush on you. It wasn't until recently, with the help of Naruto, that I realized that I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it may sound weird, but I really care about you. Tenten, will you do the honor of going out with me?" Neji said, bringing out the flowers out from behind his back. He gave them to Tenten. He saw that Tenten had tears coming out of her eyes, and it made him want to cry, too.

"Yes, Neji. I would like to go out with you," Tenten said, taking the flowers. She then placed her hand into Neji's and smiled.

Neji looked back at Naruto, who saw the whole thing with a smile on his face. "Thanks again, Naruto."

Neji and Tenten left together leaving to go and meet with his teammates for training. He made Neji's day. And he was happy for Neji and Tenten's relationship that was starting to blossom.


	2. Surprise Part 1

A/N: alright. This is the rewritten version of chapter 2 of Confessions of Love. I wrote this while I was on vacation. It only took me several days to write the whole thing. I know that I haven't updated in a VERY long time, and I apologize for it. I was busy with school and was writing other stories because I wanted to those out of the way. Now I'm back to finishing my older stories that I ended up neglecting until now. Enjoy this chapter. Please review at the end.

As soon as Neji and Tenten were out of sight, Naruto turned and began to make his way to the bridge where Team 7 usually waited for Kakashi-sensei. The blonde ignored the villager's hatred-filled stares as he passed them. There weren't too many people out of the usual busy and crowded street, but Naruto figured that it was still too early in the day.

The noise of people talking and walking and the sound of shops opening became quiet and distant as Naruto got closer and closer to the bridge. When the blonde arrived, he noticed that his teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, were already there. The pink-haired girl was standing with her back against the railing closest to the blonde shinobi. The raven-haired boy was a little ways opposite from where Sakura was standing. Sasuke was standing the same way as Sakura but up against one of the numerous posts located on the small bridge.

Naruto walked even closer and noticed that Sakura kept glancing at Sasuke trying to get his attention while blushing as usual. Sasuke ignored Sakura with his emotionless expression on his face as usual. At that, Sakura looks away and glances down at the ground with an extremely sad and hurtful look in her green eyes.

The blonde shinobi walked past his two teammates without saying a word to them toward almost to the end of the bridge. Naruto stood with his arms crossed on top of the railing. His blue eyes glanced down at the small river below.

The calm, soothing, crystal-clear, blue water combined with the chirping of birds either flying in the air or perched in the trees gave Naruto the chance to think about things, or, more specifically, recent events.

Naruto smiled a little as he reminded himself of Neji and Tenten. He was surprised that everything turned out great like he said to Neji the night before. It never had occurred to the blonde that he was a good…matchmaker? Even he didn't know if matchmaker was the right word. Naruto mentally shook his head, but smiled yet again when a new thought came to mind. He could use his own advice he gave to Neji for his own advantage when it came to dating. The blonde couldn't have done it without Neji and Ino of course.

An hour and a half passed when Sasuke and Sakura looked over toward Naruto. Their blonde teammate hadn't even said one word which wasn't his normal behavior. Normally, Naruto was loud and obnoxious, trying to get Sakura to go out with him. However, today wasn't like that. Sakura and Sasuke figured something was up, and they were going to find out what.

When Naruto still hadn't said a word a few minutes later, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hey dobe, why are you so quiet?"

Sasuke's voice filtered through Naruto's brain bringing the blonde out of his thoughts and back into reality. He turned to face his two teammates that were both staring at the blonde shinobi waiting for him to answer.

"I was just thinking things over," Naruto said with his usual big grin on his face. The Kyuubi-container told Sasuke and Sakura the events that happened the night before and about earlier that morning. When Naruto was finished, Sasuke and Sakura were staring at him with surprise in their eyes.

"Neji wanted advice from you?" Sakura asked with disbelief.

"I know. I'm surprised as you are. If you still don't believe me, you can ask Neji himself. You can ask Ino, too, Neji and I were in her family's flower shop this morning." Naruto replied back.

After that, it was quiet once again. The three were still waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive.

Two hours later…

"Three and a half hours. We've been waiting for Kakashi-sensei for three and a half hours. Where the hell is he?" Naruto said, half shouting.

"Naruto! Stop yelling, you baka. Kakashi-sensei is always late," Sakura said.

"Hey, I have an idea," Naruto said suddenly.

"What would that be?" Sakura asked.

"How about tomorrow, the three of us be late for once? That way Kakashi-sensei feels how we feel every day that he's late. It'll give us more time to sleep in instead of waking up early for nothing," Naruto explained.

"That's….actually not a bad idea, dobe," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Naruto smiled. This idea could actually work.

Half an hour later, Kakashi-sensei showed up in a puff of smoke. He was wearing his regular Jonin outfit with a blue mask covering most of his face except for one eye. The other eye was covered by his headband to conceal the Sharigan eye. The Copy-cat ninja's silver hair defied gravity by sticking up to the left side of his head.

"Yo," Kakashi said to his students.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled at the same time.

"Sorry about that. I got lost on the road to life," Kakashi explained.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled again.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he shook his head in disapproval as he listened to Kakashi-sensei's lame ass excuse.

"I just came to tell you that there's no mission today," Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke to somewhere else.

"Bye Sakura. Bye Sasuke. I'll see you both either later today, or, if not, tomorrow," Naruto said as he waved goodbye to his teammates. The blonde then turned to go home.

A/N: Yay. I'm done with this chapter. Chapter 3 will be up soon, but I don't know when because I'm working on other stories at the same time. I'll update as soon as I can. I hoped you enjoyed this and review please.


	3. Tired

A/N: Yay. Chapter 3 is finished. I didn't think I'd get this posted so soon. I most likely won't be updating or posting new stories for a while as school as started, and I'll be busy with homework and studying. I'll try to update or post or both when I have some free time on my hands. Until then, please be patient with me. Enjoy this chapter.

When Naruto arrived home, he immediately crashed onto his bed and went to sleep. Though, he hadn't really done anything at all that day, the blonde oddly felt extremely tired.

When the blonde awoke, he groaned a little as he slowly opened his eyes. Naruto glanced at the clock on the table stand next to his bed. The clock read three o'clock. A few seconds later, Naruto heard his stomach growling.

He left out a small sigh. The blonde got up and went straight into the kitchen toward the cupboard where he kept some Ramen. After preparing food, Naruto sat at the wooden table and began to drum his fingers on the table as he waited for the Ramen to be done so he can eat. He couldn't believe that he slept for 4 hours. Strangely enough, Naruto still felt tired.

Naruto figured that maybe he was coming down with something and it was making him sleepy. He got up from the chair when the Ramen was done. He put the Ramen in a bowl and sat back down at the table. As the blonde ninja was eating, he was having a debate in his mind whether or not he should go back to sleep or train until it was time for dinner.

In the end, Naruto decided that he was going to train. After he was done eating, Naruto put the bowl in the sink and made his way to the door. He opened the door and walked out of his tiny apartment. He didn't bother to lock the door and just made his way down the stairs to the empty street.

Once on the street, the blonde jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he got to one of the training grounds. Naruto decided that he was going to work on mastering the Rasengan. He trained for several hours until the sun began to set. When Naruto noticed this, he stopped training and went to eat dinner at Ichiraku.

When the blonde shinobi arrived at Ichiraku, he sat down at the counter. The old man gave his favorite customer his full attention.

"Hi Naruto. What will you have this evening?" the old man asked.

"Hi to you, too. I'll have my usual," Naruto replied.

The old man immediately went to work. When the Ramen was done, he put two bowls in front of Naruto. The blonde picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. As soon as he was finished with the second bowl, Naruto stacked the bowl on top of the other.

As Naruto was putting money on the counter, the old man spoke once more.

"Is everything alright Naruto?" the old man asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just very tired. I think I'm coming down with something. I'm going to go home and go to sleep," Naruto explained.

"Okay, Naruto. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you."

With that said, Naruto turned toward home. Five minutes later, the blonde found himself outside of his apartment. He opened the door, walked inside, and closed the door behind him. Naruto grabbed his pajamas and walked into the bathroom so he could wash up, brush his teeth, and get ready for bed.

Ten minutes later, Naruto walked out of the bathroom wearing his usual pajamas and clothing his clothes. The blonde put the clothes on a chair near his bed. After that, Naruto got into bed and looked over at the clock. It read eight-thirty. Naruto let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He immediately fell asleep and didn't wake up until late the next morning.

A/N: Done with this chapter. I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to get his out of the way. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and chapter 4 will be longer. It'll be posted when I have free time as soon as I possibly can. Review please!


End file.
